


The Musume Guide to Saving a Idol

by Ara_Dra



Category: Ayumi Hamasaki, Hikaru Utada - Fandom, Morning Musume
Genre: Alternative Universe- Fairy Tales, Comedy, Fanasty, Medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Dra/pseuds/Ara_Dra
Summary: Not exactly trapped in a fairy tale, but just trapped saving idols. A little island where the ocean never moves, the crops grow to much, and a overpopulation oflivestock.Taking a bus to the wrong place, accidentally becoming knights, to be honest, they are lost in the kingdom of Kilama.Up the the stream, there is a little castle. In that castle is a princess, waiting, to go into the open world....And waiting for her savior(s)





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry the summary kinda lied to ya, I took a long break and remembered that I gotta stay to the summary, but of course, I just went with it.)

Nighttime. Kudo was sitting on her bed, looking st the TV. Some random sumo match was going on, but Kudo wasn't interested. She suddenly got a call from Ishida.

Kudo hopped from her bed and ran to her drawer and quickly snatched the phone. "Hello?" Kudo sat back on her bed. "Hey, Kudo... you got your money for tomorrow? And you have everything packed up?" Ishida said. Kudo looked at her room. Nothing was packed up, but she did have her money ready. "Y-yeeeess?" Kudo said slowly. Ishida sighed. "Kudo, do you have everything packed up?" She said again. "Yes?" Kudo nodded slowly. Kudo than heard her door slammed open. Ishida was standing there, still with her phone to her ear, and looking a little angry. Kudo slowly turned her head to her door. "Hello... Ishida..." Kudo sat there, frozen.

"You lied." Ishida looked around the room. "It's not that bad!" Kudo complained. Ishida looked under Kudo's bed. There was some type of little necklace, which looked like the one Leader gave her, a little pizza box, and some chopsticks. "Clean up time." Ishida looked to Kudo.

"Taurus? Linlin, could you go and wake up Taurus for me?" A girl that was very loud yelled. Linlin shouted from the clouds.

"WHAT??" Linlin yelled.

"CAN YOU GO AND WAKE UP TAURUS FOR ME? WE HAVE TRAINING."

"Oh! What, is he your constellation and you have earth powers?" Linlin squealed.

"What? I don't think so.." The girl said.

Linlin then used her moon powers to teleport to the soft grass. "Princess Hamasaki, or should I call you Princess Ayumi?" Linlin asked.

"Hamasaki is fine, Moon-Lin." Hamasaki smiled. Linlin groaned. "Sun-Jun, Moon-Lin?!" Linlin yelled. "Goodness... Don't need to get all loud." Hamasaki sighed, surprised by Linlin's yelling. "Sorry. It's just that you keep calling me with a nickname that I really hate." Linlin sighed.

"Yeah. I can see that." Hamasaki nodded. "So.. When are you going to find yourself a savior?" Linlin happily asked. "Savior? I already found one." Hamasaki said.

"Ooooh, who?!" Linlin asked with a giant smile on her face. "Myself." Hamasaki smiled. Linlin looked very confused. "What now?" Linlin asked again. "I said myself." Hamasaki said. "WHAT?! How did you even manage to get out of ther- wait. You didn't ask for help from Kira, did you?" Linlin asked. "No, _Kira_  herself wanted to help me. I just agreed on the idea." Hamasaki  sat back down on the grass. 

_The summary was past tense?_

_Very past tense. No wonder..._

"Ahh, I almost forgot. Could you get Taurus for me? He really needs advice." Hamasaki pointed to the clouds. Linlin smiled and nodded.

 

"I brought my bus ticket!" Sato exclaimed. Kudo clapped. The bus station was not really packed, only a few families and a girl. It was really silent. Except for the buses coming through and Sato quietly singing a song so that they'll (she'll) remember their bus. _696, backwards and upside down, 696, the bus we will be going on.. wait, 696 upside down is 969, right?_

_TSSSSH._

_"_ 69.. HEY!! This is our bus! Yay!" Sato exclaimed and handed the driver a ticket. Sato, of course took the window seat. Ayumi felt the seat before she sat down. 

The bus was really silent on the way there.  


	2. Greeting~

_TSSSH..._

Sato started to grab her stuff. Some of the others had to wake up some of the other others..

Anyways, they all got off and looked around. Kudo looked at the paper. Then at the environment. She was a little confused, but they went through the forest. Ogata looked around in amazement. Kudo then pushed some leaves off of her sight. Kudo gasped, and then looked at the paper. This looked like the place. 

"Yosh! Here we are!" Kudo said happily. 

Then there were sirens. Everyone covered their ears and started to scream. Guards surrounded the girls.

"Hey hey! Weapons down!" 

The sirens stopped. One group of the guards stood to the right, while the other stood to the left. Princess Hamasaki ran in the middle and took a look at Kudo and the rest. 

"Hello younglins. I'm Princess Ayumi, but-" 

"Hey! Your name is Ayumi too?!"

Princess Hamasaki stared at Ishida for a while. She then nodded and continued. "But you can call me Princess Hamasaki. To aviod confusion at this time." Princess Hamasaki smiled. Junjun and Linlin then flew down from the clouds. 

"I'm Linlin! The moon goddess! I wanted to introduce my constellation friends, but you'll have to meet them at night." 

Junjun nodded. "And I'm Junjun, aka SunJun, aka The Sun Goddess..I make sure the clouds are good and fluffy and making sure that Linlin doesn't _destroy_ anything." Junjun waved, then glared at Linlin.

Kudo smiled. "I'm Kudo Haru-"

"WAIT!! I'M COMING!!" 

"HURRY!"

"I'm... gosh...Princess...Utada... _nice to meet you!"_  Utada said that last part in English. " _Nice to meet you too! I'm Nonaka Miki!"_ Utada and Nonaka smiled and shook hands. 

"Welcome to Kilama!" The goodness and princesses said together.

"I see you have answered our little flyer!" Princess Hamasaki looked over at Kudo's flyer. Kudo nodded. 

"Ok! Now for the steal!" Princess Hamasaki smiled. "I call the girl with the pixie hairdo!" She pointed at Kudo. Kudo slowy came to Princess Hamasaki's side. 

"Then I call purple jacket girl!" Princess Utada pointed at Nonaka , and Nonaka happily came over to Utada's side.

 


End file.
